How did it come to this?
by extrasideofderp
Summary: Iceland lands himself into trouble when he confesses to having an affair with Hong Kong. Both families disagree with their relationship and will do anything to keep them apart.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Alright, so this fic is based off a role play I did with uzuki-chan so enjoy**

It had been a normal day. Finland was at home, alone. It was quite an peaceful day, Sweden and Sealand were away. They were both in Stockholm, for some "father son bonding" time. Naturally The Finnish man protested, arguing as to why he could not come with. Sweden quietly countered saying that "mama couldn't come with". So in the end Finland stayed home. He was actually quite enjoying his time alone, it was quiet and nice. Something He doesn't experience a lot. His duties as a country, "wife" and "mama" would have been very hectic, so he silently relished while sipping his coffee.

To be honest, without his family it was boring. So at least he could entertain himself with Hanatamago. He played with the little white dog for hours until it finally tired itself out and fallen asleep. Tino didn't want to wake him up, so he kept quiet.

But there was still nothing to do. He watched reruns of the Moomins on his mobile phone, watched TV, cooked, cleaned, and did anything to amuse himself, but it still wasn't enough. Finland contemplated on whether or not he should call Sweden to see how was their trip going. He was about to call when his phone rang.

He wondered who it could be. To answer his question, he picked it up and looked at Caller ID. It was Iceland. He pondered why the young Nordic would call him.

"Moi, Iceland. What made you decide to call me today?" he asked.

"Finland" a voice came from the other line. It was Iceland's of course,but it sounded different somehow. It sounded strained and hesitant.

Finland started to get confused. Iceland was an emotionless person. He was never one to show his true feelings so this call was something serious.

"Iceland, what is it? Is something wrong? Did something happen to you? Are you alright?

"No Finland, nothing's wrong. It's just that, I have something I want to get off my chest."

"Oh" was all Finland had said. Now this was confusing, he and Iceland weren't really close . A matter like this usually would have been entrusted to Norway, Iceland's older brother. So to make Iceland come to him instead of his own flesh and blood was serious.

Iceland sighed, "Well can I tell you? Please, I don't have anyone else!"

"Yes, of course! Tell me what it is that's bothering you"

Ice took a deep breath then quickly blurted out, "Hong Kong and I are secretly dating!"

Finland's eyes widened. He was speechless. Did he just hear that? Was it true? Was Ice having an affair with Hong Kong? Finally, after what seemed like forever, his voice came back.

"B-but, isn't Hong kong dating Taiwan?"

"Yes"

It _was_ true then. Their having an affair! Oh poor Taiwan. What will happen now?! It was just like what happened all those years ago.

Finland dropped the phone. It hit the ground with a thud and Iceland's voice was faintly coming from it. But Finland didn't hear it, his mind numbed as he processed what was just said to him. The same hand that dropped his mobile phone had been twitching, and his eyes were wide. His mind flooded with memories of the past that he wished had been forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finland? Finland!?"

The said man gasped, as Ice's voice drew him back from reality. He breathed heavily, inhaled and exhaled. With shaking fingers he picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"Iceland", he cried out quietly

"Finland! Oh thank God, I thought something happened. Are you alright?!"

The violet eyed man clutched the mobile phone tightly in his hand. His head tilted a bit downwards, his bangs covering his eyes, darkly. He swallowed, breathed in and said in a contained voice,

"Why?"

"Why, what? What do you mean?"

"I said, why! Iceland how could you be so stupid! Or reckless for that matter. Do you have any idea what will happen if Taiwan found out!? Or the whole Asia family! How will they react! You know how close they are! Imagine what would the outcomes be! Oh, no voi vittu*! What will happen now!"

The voice on the other was stunned. It wasn't everyday that Finland swore, so that means he really was upset. Instead of fearing Finland's yelling, Iceland could not contain himself and started doing the same.

"Me?! What's wrong with me?! I thought you would understand! Out of all of us, I thought you would understand and help me!"

"What made you think I could help you?!"

"I don't know! you seemed like the most forbearing!"

"Maybe so, but I don't know how to help you! Iv'e never been in an affair!"

"what, are you serious?! you've lived way longer than i have!"

"So!? that doesn't mean anything! It's you're fault for eloping with Hong Kong!"

"Elop-ELOPING!? What do you mean eloping! We aren't planning to get married!"

"So what was the point of having an affair!?"

"... You aren't helping!"

"You hesitated."

"What?"

"Don't act dumb Iceland, you hesitated."

"Look, are you going to help me or not?"

Finland sighed and hesitated. He really didn't know what to do but so did Iceland. Only he was in a more serious position.

With no response from Finland, Iceland got irritated. "Uggh fine, whatever. Just don't say anything, okay?"

And with that Iceland hung up. Like hell Finland wasn't going to say anything the Asia family deserved to know, especially Taiwan.

Uzuki-chan: Sorry this chapter was so late. Extrasideofderplost her phone for the seventh or eighth time so we couldn't update until she got a new one.


End file.
